Calisthenics and weightlifting are both forms of strength training useful for developing stronger muscles. Calisthenics exercises do not rely on equipment or devices, instead relying on one's own body weight for resistance. Weightlifting normally involves the use of free weights and specialized weight-training machines.
A primary advantage of calisthenics over weightlifting is the flexibility and ease of practicing in any place, at any time. All that is needed is a clear space to practice powerful moves like pushups, situps, crunches, climbers, and lunges. A chin-up bar can be used for pull ups. A stool can be used for step-ups. Calisthenics are typically not useful for developing muscle mass. While some moves can be modified to increase resistance, resistance is limited by the individual's body weight. Also, to focus on specific muscles, weight-training machines typically offer a better means of isolation. For beginners, calisthenics can pose a steeper learning curve because correct posture is important to successfully completing the movements.
Lifting weights is the best method for strengthening muscles. The resistance offered by weights can be increased or decreased as necessary to train specific muscles at the correct levels. However, lifting weights incorrectly or with poor posture can result in injury and ineffective results. Beginners should seek qualified instruction to achieve proper form and learn safe practices.
In order to achieve optimum fitness, many fitness professionals recommend a combination of calisthenics and weightlifting. Although there are various examples in the prior art of exercise equipment that attempt to be useful in calisthenics exercises and resistance training exercises, there is a need in the art for an exercise apparatus that is useful for strengthening overall body strength, particularly the arm muscles, core muscles, and leg muscles, that is useful for developing balance, that is easy to construct and safe to use, and that exploits leverage and imbalance to assist a user in vary resistance during use for strength training purposes.